


【真遥】一句话写真遥 Part 3 橘真琴ver.-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	【真遥】一句话写真遥 Part 3 橘真琴ver.-lattice

【真遥】一句话写真遥 Part 3 橘真琴ver.-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】一句话写真遥 Part 3 橘真琴ver.](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b397291)

正经版和 **吐槽访谈图文并茂版** w（亮点在后面哟）

发现lof图片没法改大小好心累233

[Part 1点这里w](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b2cc50e)

[Part 2 遥ver点这里w](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b39725d)（先阅读遥版效果更佳哦w）

[Part 3 真琴ver点这里w](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b397291)

\----------------分割线------------------

#真遥# 一句话写真遥

by lattice

Part 3 橘真琴ver.

正经版

1、一句话写HE

我会在遥三十岁生日那天为他举办一场难忘的婚礼。

2、一句话写BE

跳过哦。

3、一句话写强强

这种事，我没做过啦，我不爱强迫人的。

遥回答了？那，那只是为了，增进感情，真的……

4、一句话写傻白甜

遥笑起来，世界第一好看。

5、一句话写贱受

遥不是贱受哦。

抱歉，我没法想象。

6、一句话写耍流氓

和遥在一起两年了，他越来越会主动撩拨我。当然这不算耍流氓，我很喜欢。

啊当然他原来纯洁的时候我也很喜欢的。

7、一句话写黑化

黑化是什么呀。嘛，如果有人要夺走遥，都先排好队来过我这一关哦。

8、一句话写kiss

遥的嘴唇遥的舌头都是软软的，很想把他整个人都吃进去呢。

9、一句话写hug

遥特别像小猫。平时再傲娇炸毛，一到我怀里就会立刻安静下来。真是……让人爱不释手呢。

10、一句话写OOXX

和自己的爱人OOXX，是世上最幸福的事。

11、一句话写遥真

（和善的眼神）

12、一句话写狗血

凛寄来的两箱鱼……全坏在路上了。凛伤心了好久……伤心什么嘛真是。

13、给七濑遥的一些话

我的一生都是你的，所以把你的一生交给我，好吗。

嗯，我保证多吃蔬菜青花鱼，我保证一辈子不进厨房。

亲爱的小遥，请允许我永远陪在你身边。

我也保证从现在开始再也不加小字。

14、给真遥er们的一些话

谢谢大家一直以来的支持。我们很感动。

我和遥周围都是温柔的人，也多谢身边有你们陪伴。

希望以后可以给你们带来更多的快乐。

渐渐淡忘也没关系，就算哪天我们真的变成你们美好的回忆，我们也会很开心。

呐，我们大家都会幸福的，一定。 

\-------------分割线----------------

访谈吐槽图文并茂版

L酱（lattice）：L

橘真琴：M

欢迎《岩鸢爱情故事之好想告诉你》的另一男主橘真琴！（撒花撒花！）

（门外挤满想一睹真琴真容的男男女女，L酱起身关好门。）

M：话说回来……刚刚看到一大群人围着遥，没事吧？

L：应该没事，粉丝们很热情嘛。我们编辑部安保很严格的，不会出事。

M：谢谢你们的邀请。话说我之前就和L酱通过电话，算是熟人啦。

L：嗯那次是关于《好想告诉你》一些内容的讨论，今天是第一次见到你本人（笑。

M：哈哈，听说L酱是遥厨？

L：是的呢（小心翼翼）。

M：（天使般的微笑）遥真的很可爱呢，人气这么高也是理所当然的啦。他能是L酱的偶像我也很自豪哦。

L：（松了口气）没错！真琴你有没有觉得他笑起来整个世界都明亮了！抱歉我已经语无伦次了！

（L酱拉着真琴激烈地讨论起来，身为遥厨团长的真琴也很乐意。采访有时间限制，一旁L酱的助理数次打断未果，一脚把她从凳子上踹了下去。）

L：小心我扣你工资哦……开始吧，一句话写HE。

M：我会在遥三十岁那天为他举办一场难忘的婚礼。

L：真的啊？（小声）会是惊喜吗？

M：嗯，所以希望L酱保密。

L：（拍胸脯）没问题！我嘴巴最紧了，你说是不是（疯狂地拍打着助理）？

L：这题有些难，一句话写BE。

M：这个问题跳过哦（大天使的微笑）。

L：那个我们这边一般不让跳过的，我会很为难的……

M：跳过。

L：哦，好。

L：咳咳，一句话写强强。

M：（笑）这种事我没做过啦，你知道我不爱强迫人的。

L：（摊开笔记递给真琴）

M：遥回答了？那些，那只是为了，增进感情，真的……

L：

（真琴你解释也没用我们都懂的哦）

M：（给L酱看手机锁屏） 

L：啊……（捂心口）

M：原来上学的时候他总爱这样看窗外，被好事的同学拍下来传到校园网，遥就出名了。

L：未经允许私自传播别人照片有些过分了。

M：遥这样看窗外的时候，我也这样在看着他哦。满脑子想的都是他，不知道他在想什么。

L：（喂你在听我说话么）

M：他告诉我他只是在想游泳和青花鱼……但他的表情早就把他出卖了呢。真是的，太可爱了，他以为我们认识多久了啊。

（如果说平日里只是和善礼貌客套的笑，真琴想到遥时与平日不同，眼眸中的温柔可以把人吸进去。

助理有些词穷，放几张图撑版面，感受一下。顺便第二张是遥的锁屏，别问我怎么知道的。）

  
  


L：真琴必然也是很受欢迎的人啊。真让人羡慕呢你们两个。

M：（痴汉笑）

L：真琴笑起来也很迷人啊。

M：遥笑起来才是世界第一好看哦。

L：（说不出话）

L：一句话写贱受。关于这个我要解释一下，我们的意思不是说遥……

M：遥不是贱受哦。

L：（最后的挣扎）只是想象一下……

M：抱歉我没法想象。

（旁边助理打了个哆嗦。）

L：好的跳过。

L：（看了一眼题目决定换个问法）遥现在……主动吗？

M：和遥在一起的两年，那种事……他越来越主动了，会主动撩拨我。当然这不算耍流氓，我很喜欢。

L：嗯嗯……身为观众和读者的我们也很喜欢。

M：啊当然他原来纯洁的时候我也很喜欢的。 

L：

L：真琴，虽然答案是肯定的，但我还想问，你黑化过吗？

M：黑化肥发灰发灰会挥发？

L：

M：黑化是什么呀（无辜的笑脸）。嘛，如果有人要夺走遥，都先排好队来过我这一关哦。

（助理的手机啪的掉到地上，颤颤巍巍蹲下捡起手机，没敢再看一眼真琴。）

L：我的这位小助理也是遥厨呢。虽然她如此心虚……不过你放心吧，她对你构不成任何威胁。

M：我知道的哦。

（要是让真琴知道L酱你的想法……L酱一路走好天堂再见了）

L：这题简单，一句话写kiss。

M：遥的嘴唇遥的舌头都是软软的，遥整个人都是软软的，很想把他整个人吃进去呢。

L：入口即化纵享丝滑？

M：嗯……你怎么知道？

L：猜的。猜的。

M：遥特别像小猫呢。

L：真巧，我也觉得。

M：平时再傲娇再炸毛，一到我怀里就会立刻安静下来。真是……让人爱不释手呢。

（真琴你确定遥听见这话不会生气么233）

L：真琴，你平时抱着遥，感觉舒服吗？

M：这样说吧，如果遥是只小猫窝在我怀里，我会忍不住给他顺顺毛呢。

L：这样啊。（笑

L：嗯……一句话写OOXX。

M：这个……遥回答过了吧？

L：虽然是回答过了……

M：那我就没有再回答的必要呀。

L：他说跟没说一样……

M：嗯……（低头沉思）非要说的话……和自己的爱人OOXX，是世界上最幸福的事。

L：

L：一句话写遥真。

M：

L：……好了跳过。

L：一句话写狗血……虽然我也不知道这一问意义何在。

M：凛寄来的两箱鱼……全坏在路上了。

L：啊他还真寄了啊。松冈君也是好人呢。

M：凛伤心了好久……伤心什么嘛真是。

L：（好像发生了一些我不知道的事）

M：（瞟了一眼助理）回头私聊，拉你进群。

L：好！

（助理流下了伤心的泪水。求剧透啊L酱！）

L：给遥的一些话。

M：我的一生都是你的，所以把你的一生交给我，好吗。

嗯，我保证多吃蔬菜青花鱼，我保证一辈子不进厨房。

亲爱的小遥，请允许我永远陪在你身边。

我也保证从现在开始再也不加小字。

L：好！（起立鼓掌）

L：给真遥er们的一些话，多长都可以哦。

M：谢谢大家一直以来的支持。我们很感动。

L：真琴与遥，是我们很多人的精神寄托呢。在生活中遇到一些不开心的事，只要想想你们，就又能开心起来了。

M：我和遥，从小就认识了。一路走来困难也不是没有，但万幸身边都是温柔的人，也多谢有你们支持。

L：你和遥让我觉得世界上还有永恒的感情存在。（笑

M：如果渐渐淡忘了也没关系，只要记得我们曾经带来的快乐就好。就算哪天我们真的变成你们美好的回忆，我们也会很开心。

L：嗯嗯。

M：呐，我们大家都会幸福的，一定。

L：嗯。

（此时，踮起脚尖等候在门外的遥。

L：我们的访谈马上就要结束啦。不过遥这个表情像极了我原来上学时的班主任呢。

H：真琴，回家。

M：好的~

L：也希望我们社今后的作品，真琴可以多多支持。还会有关于真琴和遥的哦。

M：嗯嗯，回去拉你进群私聊（起身）。遥！久等了哦。今晚想吃什么？咱们出去吃吧，遥累了就不要做饭了。

H：青花鱼……罐头……

M：嗯？

H：青花鱼……罐头……现在也没给我。

L：（对着一票助理摄像挥手）我先走啦！回见！（撒腿跑）

（欺压下级啊……）

Fin.

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#一句话写真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%80%E5%8F%A5%E8%AF%9D%E5%86%99%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-06-05  
评论：6  
热度：49

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b39725d)  


评论(6)

热度(49)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://moscato012.lofter.com/) [✨haruka-_](https://moscato012.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) [柴柴柴](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) [柴柴柴](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://lei79988.lofter.com/) [蕾](https://lei79988.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) [。？](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://hahahaha385.lofter.com/) [今天也不知道ID取什么名字](https://hahahaha385.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://abalabalakaliexing.lofter.com/) [啊吧啦吧啦卡咧星](https://abalabalakaliexing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://1131414533.lofter.com/) [Answer](https://1131414533.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) [MakoHaru](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://wmt1995.lofter.com/) [苏步](https://wmt1995.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://718124m.lofter.com/) [Jariny](https://718124m.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://mugetwlilght.lofter.com/) [牧歌elmea](https://mugetwlilght.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://924335223.lofter.com/) [HANA_IKADA](https://924335223.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://hxycyan.lofter.com/) [Cyan](https://hxycyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://hxycyan.lofter.com/) [Cyan](https://hxycyan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://desireye.lofter.com/) [樗栎庸材徒自扰](https://desireye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://0577gu.lofter.com/) [57碳](https://0577gu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://alena-photo.lofter.com/) [Alena-PHOTO](https://alena-photo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://suiying83.lofter.com/) [碎影](https://suiying83.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://asking-1001.lofter.com/) [Akking](https://asking-1001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://icehan.lofter.com/) [夌寒](https://icehan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://plio826.lofter.com/) [SHINY](https://plio826.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://qingyubai.lofter.com/) [在下白青](https://qingyubai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://77tiantian.lofter.com/) [柒柒天天·FoPoTo](https://77tiantian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) [T.W.](https://tw0123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://francis12.lofter.com/) [Francis](https://francis12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://coolhunting.lofter.com/) [COOLHUNTING猎酷精选购物](https://coolhunting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) [造梦先生 ROCZY](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://xiaohuaqianqiu.lofter.com/) [小花芊秋](https://xiaohuaqianqiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://zngchn.lofter.com/) [zngchn](https://zngchn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://nagisaowo.lofter.com/) [渚🥂👔](https://nagisaowo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://nagisaowo.lofter.com/) [渚🥂👔](https://nagisaowo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://eternalfree.lofter.com/) [pho](https://eternalfree.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
